


Surprises

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends get together do something nice for a friend who truly deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For toriecat hope you like it and it makes you smile.
> 
> Thank you to my beta ds_Tiff you are the best.

Ma Vecchio unlocked the front door at the sound of a very polite knock. She smiled at the man who stood on the porch and greeted him very warmly, “Benito, I am so happy that you could make it.”

Handing her flowers he had picked up on his way, Fraser greeted her with a smile that would make the angels dance, “It's my pleasure, Mrs Vecchio.”

Leading the young man into the kitchen where she had tea and his favourite apple pie waiting, she found a vase for the beautiful flowers. 

She smelled them again, “Thank you ever so much for the beautiful flowers, not even my husband ever bought me any like these. I love them, they bring life and colour into my kitchen.”

Blushing at the praise, Fraser stuttered as he pulled at his collar, “Yes, well, I saw them and thought of you.”

Kissing his cheek, she knew that he would be spoiling his own mother had she lived to see the wonderful young man he had become. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, she poured the tea and served the apple pie warmed up with vanilla ice cream, then they got down to the reason he was there. 

Ma took a sip of her tea before speaking with a pen and paper in hand, “OK Caro, did Ray take my Raymond and Francesca out of town like we arranged, so we can plan this?”

Cradling his cup in his hand, Fraser nodded, “Yes Mrs Vecchio, Ray thinks that his and Francesca’s help is needed in picking out furniture from an out of town store. He thinks that Ray dresses like a bag lady so assumes his taste in furniture would be the same.”

Giggling, she patted the Mountie’s hand. “I have told my son that everyone has their own style and young man, have I not told you to call me Ma? Now let’s get down to planning this party.”

Ray Vecchio's fortieth birthday was coming up and they wanted to plan a surprise party for him. So, with Ray Kowalski and Francesca’s help, they got him out of town. Luckily Ray did actually need help picking out new furniture, so it was perfect.

+_+_+

Sitting in the passenger seat of the GTO, Ray wondered what was going on. He and the other Ray had become best friends. They may have started off shaky, but that was all just down to the whirlwind that was Muldoon. Now they were firm friends and a great partnership at work. 

Frannie was sleeping in the back seat just like when she was a kid going on road trips, not that they ever went on many. Ray started talking to break the silence, “So, you and your Dad really restored this baby from scratch?”

Grinning proudly, Ray nodded, “Oh ya, we sure did. It took years but that was all part of the fun you know. I loved hunting down the parts and having my Dad teach me how to put it together.”

Nodding as he listened, Ray replied, “Sounds like fun. My Pa would never have done that. All he wanted was the pool hall, or his bookies. I would have loved to have done something like this with him, buy something and to do it up and see it come together I mean, just like you did with your Dad.”

The blond swallowed around the lump in his throat before putting a smile on his face, “Well why don't you? My Dad would love to do another car and to do it with you, even better! He knows your love of cars and he knows where to go get them, it would be really cool.”

Shocked, Ray looked at the man driving. “Really? You serious? He would?” he asked.

Waving a hand as he spoke, Ray nodded, “Hell ya, let me know if you wanna do it and I will set it up for you.”

Ray smiled for the rest of the trip, excited about the thought of doing up a car from scratch. 

+_+_+

Ma tapped her pen against the page speaking as she did. “So we have a venue, Murphy's Bar and a caterer. What about decorations?”

Fraser flipped through his note book. Finding what he was looking for he replied, “Sister Charity do wonderful party decorations for a donation, they have done a number of the Consulate’s events.”

Ma was extremely pleased, they had worked out every detail. The buffet for the party would be suitable for everyone so no one was left out. With all that sorted Fraser asked, “Ma, would you care to come out for dinner with me? Since everyone will be gone all day I would like to treat you.”

Smiling like she’d been offered gold, Ma answered with glee, “Oh yes, I would love to, thank you. I will get ready.” She left with a huge smile on her face.

Ben watched her leave and smiled, it was nice to be able to treat a mum now and then, even if she wasn’t his own. If his Mum had lived he hoped he would be doing the same for her.

Soon Ma was back and looking very beautiful. Linking her arm through Fraser’s, they made their way to dinner. 

+_+_+

Thank god Ray had asked him and his sister for help picking out furniture, thought Ray Vecchio. It was clear that the man didn't care about matching anything. It took hours, but now they had everything along with a new king size bed for Frannie, paid for by Ray Kowalski as a thank you for the help. Ray of course refused anything, he was just glad to help out a friend. 

+_+_+

Ten days passed and both Rays were up to their eyeballs at work with case after case that had them stretched, so much so that Ray had forgotten it was his birthday the next day. 

Fraser waited by his phone watching the clock for it to strike a second past midnight before hitting the call button.

Ray picked up the ringing phone, looking at the clock and seeing it was just past midnight, Confused and sleepy he answered, “Hello?”

Smiling at the sound of the sleepy voice Fraser replied, “Hello Ray, sorry if I woke you.”

Sitting up fast, already putting on his pants and shoes Ray spoke fast and frantic, “Benny, what's wrong? I'll be right there, where are you?”

Suddenly feeling guilty that he’d worried his friend, Fraser spoke fast, “Ray…Ray…Ray…”

Ray sat down on the bed, still trying to dress himself, “WHAT Benny? It’s after midnight, what's wrong?” he snapped.

Fraser shook his head, he really should have thought better than to ring so late, he realised. “I'm terribly sorry for worrying you Ray. I...I simply wanted to try to be the first to wish you a happy birthday, that's all. So…Happy Birthday Ray!”

Ray kicked off his shoes and laughed. Only Benny, his best friend, would sit clock watching just to wish him a happy birthday. “Thank you Benny, you know we have been so busy I forgot that it was my birthday.” 

Fraser's voice floated back, “I hope you have a wonderful birthday and I wish you sweet dreams. I again apologise for frightening you.”

Still laughing, Ray replied, “It’s no problem, Benny. If my best friend wants to call, it doesn't matter what time it is. Sleep well.”

They both hung up and went to sleep.

+_+_+

It was time to get Ray to the party and the only way Fraser could think of was to pretend that he needed to go back to Murphy's Bar to see if they had the whiskey he had gotten Inspector Thatcher before, as she wanted another bottle for her uncle. 

Driving, Ray waved a hand as he spoke. “Benny, you don't have to jump every time the Dragon Lady roars you know.”

Rubbing his eyebrow as he tried to keep up the pretence, Fraser replied in a voice he hoped was right, “I know Ray, but it is for her uncle. She thinks very fondly of him.”

Ray shook his head. “I wish she treated you with more respect is all, Benny,” he said.

Ray parked the car. He still had no clue that he was walking into a surprise birthday party just for him. Frannie spotted them and gave the signal.

As soon as they walked into the dark room the lights came on and streamers floated through the air as they all shouted ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’

Ray was shocked, he’d really had no idea about the party. All of his family including all his aunts, uncles and cousins and friends were there. Mock glaring at his best friend, Ray asked “Benny, you knew about this?”

Grinning widely Fraser nodded, “Of course Ray, Happy Birthday.”

Ray was in his element at the party mixing with all the guests, even Turnbull and Inspector Thatcher turned up. There were two very large tables overflowing with presents for him to open. 

Diefenbaker had been allowed to attend and sat at Ray’s feet. Rubbing the wolf’s head Ray was joined by his best friend.

Fraser sat next to Ray speaking over the music and laughter that filled the room, “Are you enjoying yourself Ray?”

Giving Benny a sideways hug, he replied, “I am having the best time Benny, thank you for helping Ma with this, she told me what you did and how you spoiled her.”

Blushing and waving a hand, Fraser replied, “It was nothing Ray, you would have done the same for me and I enjoyed treating your mother, it was nice to treat a Mum.”

Later that night Ray Kowalski came over with his Dad to Ray, “Ray, Dad has something to say to you.”

Damien smile as he spoke, “I hear that you would enjoy doing up a car from scratch?”

Nodding, Ray replied, “Ya, I would love to. Ray told me about the fun ye had doing up the GTO.”

Pulling a photo from his pocket, Damien showed Ray a picture and added, “I found this, if you’re interested. It’s a shell, engine isn't the best, but it can be done. It’s a 1971 Buick Riviera…or we could go find something else if you like?”

Ray's eyes were as wide as a kid’s at Christmas. He smiled at Damien, but felt like jumping around with happiness and joy. “I would love to do this one, how much do I owe you?” Ray replied with glee.

Damien shook his head as he answered, “Young man, you don't give someone money for a present they give you. It will be fun doing up the car.”

It was very late by the time he got to bed. Ray sat there still smiling and he couldn't believe everyone had gone to so much trouble for him. He felt truly blessed to have a best friend like Benny and a family he wouldn't swap for the world. He couldn't wait to start restoring the car with Ray’s Dad. 

Yes, Ray Vecchio felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

The End.


End file.
